Currently there are limited options for an adaptable shower appliance that permits freedom of movement while being utilized. Most popular current water mount accessories tend to have restricted piping that requires a user to stay in a fixed location while utilizing the adaptable shower appliance.
The present invention generally relates to a shower head apparatus. More specifically, the invention is an extendable shower head apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide an extendable shower head apparatus that permits a relatively greater freedom of movement than a traditional shower head.
It is an object of the invention to provide an extendable shower head apparatus that is made of relatively inexpensive materials to produce the extendable shower head apparatus at a relatively low price.
It is an object of the invention to provide an extendable shower head apparatus that is height adjustable to accommodate an adult as well as a child.
What is needed is an extendable shower head apparatus that permits a relatively greater freedom of movement than a traditional shower head that is made of relatively inexpensive materials to produce the extendable shower head apparatus at a relatively low price that is height adjustable to accommodate an adult as well as a child.